callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Festung Recogne/Transcript
Narrator: Since June of 1944, the Allies have made enormous advances through Europe, sweeping through much of France, Belgium, and Holland, almost to the banks of the Rhine. Much of their success must be credited to the Russians, who at Stalingrad during the winter of 1943, destroyed many of the German's best Panzer divisions. On the Eastern Front, the Russians have continued to push the Germans back through Russia and much of Poland and will soon be on the banks of the Oder River and the border of Germany. The situation for the Germans has grown desperate. Allied bombers have reduced many major German cities to rubble. The German Air Force, the Luftwaffe, is a mere shadow of the power it once was and can do little to stop the bombers much less fight the Allied armies. The Kriegsmarine, the German Navy, is mostly sunk; its U-boats destroyed and its sailors pressed into the army. However, the enemy refuses to surrender. Unable to stop the Allied advance, Hitler has turned to vengeance weapons. The V-1 and now the V-2 rockets. These rockets, although some of the most advanced weapons in the war, are too inaccurate to hit military targets. Instead, they are being used to terrorize London Preloader An entry in Pvt. Martin's diary: January 15, 1945 Northeast of Bastogne, Belgium A few weeks ago, the enemy broke through our lines in the Ardennes and the 101st was rushed into battle to hold the town of Bastogne. Well, we're still holding Bastogne, surrounded on all sides and taking quite a beating. We are dug in around a captured German bunker called Festung Recogne. The enemy holds two more bunkers on the other side of the ridge. Between us and them are minefields, a frozen stream, and a bridge. At least two enemy artillery guns have our attack route zeroed in. We are attacking those bunkers today. There's a lot of new faces in the trenches these days. I have a feeling there will be even more after today. Festung Recogne Northeast of Bastogne, Belgium January 15, 1945 1520 hrs Foley gives a speech to his soldiers. 'Foley: '''Gentlemen, we've fought a whole bunch of these, so I know you know what to do. But, indulge me. Move quickly, cover your buddies, don't bunch up - and for heaven's sake, don't stop 'til we reach those bunkers. ''The soldiers begin moving through the snow covered forest. Artillery begins falling around them. 'Soldier: '''Not there! Watch out for those mines! ''Some soldiers accidentally trigger mines to explode, killing them. 'Foley: '''KEEP MOVING GUYS!!! DON'T STOP!!! ''The soldiers continue moving through the forest and eventually reach the first bunker. 'Foley: '''Martin! That bunker's yours! Grab any documents you find! ''Martin moves through the bunker and takes the enemy documents. He exits and they move through the forest to reach the second bunker. 'Foley: '''Same drill, Martin, clear the bunker and search for documents! ''Martin moves through the bunker and takes the enemy documents. Foley meets Martin at the bunker's entrance. 'Foley: '''Martin, quick! We've got two Panzer's comin' over the ridge! Get on one of those 88's and take 'em out! ''Martin gets on the Flak 88 and takes out both Panzers. The German soldiers begin retreating. Foley crouches and takes his helmet off. 'Foley: '''Great job on those tanks. Private Martin, you've done yourself proud. I can hardly believe... we've done it. ''The level ends.